


Slay Dom Slay

by relttips



Category: Irish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Interviews, Like don't, Protectiveish!Domhnall, Some mean girl, Tis absolute shit this, badassery, i cant tag, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dom being a total babe and defending you</p>
<p>Request for anon:<br/>"Maybe a Domhnall Gleeson x wife!reader one where he's at an interview and the interviewer keep disrespecting her and he stands up for her."</p>
<p>So in this you're "in" Star Wars with Dom and the cast, and this is like a one on one type interview, so just fyi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slay Dom Slay

"Thank you for joining us, Domhnall. We are so happy to be interviewing you."

Domhnall smiles and nods. "Of course, thanks for having me." The young woman smiles as well.

"Okay. Everyone wants to know: what was it like working with your wife on Star Wars: The Force Awakens? How did you think she did?"

"I loved every minute of it. My wife, Y/N, she's very talented, and I got to see more of it firsthand. I think she did a wonderful job. I admire the passion in her work very much." He finishes.

"What do you think of the fact that people are saying that the movie would have been fine without Y/N?"

Dom looked at her, shocked. "Well, yes, she may be a minor character but she's still important. All characters are. But of course people have their own opinion, I don't expect everyone to like General Hux but you do have to realize that there are some who do."

The young woman smiled. "I'm glad you said that." She pauses. "Y/N is nominated for an Oscar for another role? Personally, with all the competition I don't think she has what it takes to beat them. Your thoughts?"

"Of course she has a chance. Everyone has a chance in acting. That's what makes it amazing." He stops and studies the interviewer. "May I ask you something?"

She giggles. "Of course!"

"Why is Y/N the main topic of this interview? There are so many other things we could discuss... Why my wife?"

"Well, the fans are calling her the one thing that JJ could have left out." She states nervously.

Dom smirks. "Not from what I've heard. If I may, I believe that it's your jealousy of her. I've read many reviews where they haven't mentioned her or they loved her. I love my wife very much, and you may not like her but show respect. But not just for her, for everyone else. If-"

"I didn't mean to be offensive!"

"You did. I hate to cut this short, but there's someone else I want to see. I'll tell her that you said hello."

And with that, he walks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars imagine blog: the-imagines-awaken.com
> 
> Personal blog: theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
